


Blanket of Fluff

by YueRose8



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Angst, Anime, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, First Meetings, Fluff, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romance, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YueRose8/pseuds/YueRose8
Summary: For when you need a blanket of fluff to get through the day. Non-sexual with overloading sweetness.





	1. Comfort (Kuronue)

Tears streaming down you face, as you rush through the forest, ignoring the possible dangers of lurking demons. With emotions clouding all reason and you being human left you utterly defenseless. Still, your family constantly railing you into the ground drove you to the breaking point. With snap judgment after a heated argument, you rush out the door, and towards anywhere but there.

The only place you could turn to, the only place that made you feel safe, belonging to a person who quickly became your emotional rock. A man you love more than anything else in the world. In the darker end of the woods where no human dare to tread, thieves and murders stomp about. Luckily, your demon lover was feared around these parts, only the foolish and desperate dare to face him, or worse, take what’s his. Like every time you visit, you sat near their camp and waited for his return.

Shifting to your side, you scrunch your nose when a sudden wind hit your face. You groan, sitting up, your eyes fluttering open at the scent of roses? Your eyes adjust to the bright sunlight, well bright for it being sunset. You gaze upon two figures, while your hearing picked up some laughter and hollering from various voices, which signals a successful heist. Smiling, you hop up to your feet, dust yourself off, and rush to your lover with the tightest embrace you’ve ever gave anyone.

The bat demon chuckles, patting you on the back, and just as eagerly hugs you back. “Well, this is certainly a surprise. I wasn’t expecting you today. What brings you by?” he bends down to nuzzle against your cheek with his, his giant black wings stretching. You pull away slightly, but your smile falters. Kuronue draws back, his brows furrow, as he strokes your hair. “What’s wrong?”

You couldn’t hold it back anymore, there’s no use playing pretend. Tears streamed down your already puffed up and red eyes and your bottom lip quivers, as you clutched onto his vest. Taking a deep breath, your crackling voice refuses to speak, but with Kuronue’s loving caresses, you urged yourself to. Drying your tears with the back of your hand, you struggled to speak, his warmth giving you courage.

“I just…” you pause, surprising the crackling in your voice by coughing. “M-My family…they keep telling me awful things. I had to get out; my mind can’t take it anymore. I don’t know what to do!” you sob, burying your head into his chest again. His rough palm gently rubs your back, his coos soothing you.

“Ssh, it’s ok, let it out. If you need to, you can stay here as long as you need, ok? Whatever awful things they’re saying, whatever horrible actions they do, please remember that you are more than that. You’re a great person, don’t let them tell you any different.”


	2. Disney Prompt (Jin)

You lied in bed, glaring up at the ceiling, pouting at your current predicament. It was your fault for trying to keep up, but screw it! You can take just as much intense training as those guys and you almost proved it too. If it wasn’t for your clumsiness and you falling off a damn tree branch, you would’ve showed them. Yet here you are, grumpy and bedridden in agony. At least you have books to keep you entertained, but it doesn’t do anything for you, since you’re the type who would rather move around and get things done.

Knock

Jumping from the sudden noise, you stuttered. “Y-Yes?” The door creaked open slightly, revealing crystal blues of your adorable boyfriend. He peeked his head in, his normally wiggly ears stayed uncharacteristically still. Pursing your lips, it was hard to be mad with Jin’s apologetic look. No matter how he looked, your saltiness was still apparent and you would unintentionally make it known. “What do you want?”

Jin walked further into your room, glancing to the side and unable to look at you in your current state. Impatiently you sat up, wincing every time you moved your leg. The poor boy shifted on his feet, searching for the right words to say instead of making things worse. Looking back into your e/c, he took a deep breath.

“Are ya feelin’ better, Y/N?” You nodded, forcing a weary smile, hiding your true feelings. He wasn’t convinced and stepped in further, stopping in front of your bed. “Sorry for yer accident. Everyone is wonderin’ how ya are.” You didn’t speak, but your chest clenched itself, and it was nice they worried about you. However, with your quietness, the windmaster signed, shutting his eyes to rethink his next move.

“What do ya wan’ me to do, dress in drag an’ do the hula?” Your eyes widened as your imagination pictured your love doing just that, the whole nine yards, with makeup and all. You burst laughing, holding your split sides, not caring if your leg was hurting or not. The confused demon’s dumfounded look made it all the more silly.

“You can, I mean I won’t stop you, but I’ll settle for cuddling.” Grinning a toothy smile, Jin practically flew next to you, full speed ahead. You scoot over and careful not to hurt yourself any worse than you already were. He curled up on your side, nuzzling into your neck, with his arms circling your waist. Giggling to yourself, you pet his head, silently comparing him to a child who was apologizing to his mother.

You curled up with him, lying back, and relaxing into his grasp. Eventually the two of you fell asleep, taking a much needed and deserved break from the world.


	3. Protective (Seto Kaiba)

You mingled with other wives of businessmen, faking interest. Spending their husband’s hard earned money, their daily beatification process, and how much they spend shopping everyday is all they could talk about, which was sad really. While you do enjoy those things too, you still had a brain, I mean why else would the CEO of Kaiba Corp be with you? Either way, you had to save face and get along with his possible business contacts. It wasn’t bad per say, just tedious, so you remained quiet for most of the time. 

Excusing yourself, you raced toward the bar and grabbed yourself a tall glass of champaign. Hey, if you were going to make it through the gathering, you’ll need something for your nerves. With so many CEOs and important people, you were more than a little anxious, knowing your husband had to do business with these people. A small break was all you needed, and then you would go back in and visit. While waiting for your drink, a large and rather tipsy man stood next to you. He ordered a straight scotch and looked over at your dress fitted form.

“My, I don’t think I’ve ever met you before. I would’ve remembered a pretty face like yours.” you struggled to smile, the man reeked of booze. He took a rather long and uncomfortable gaze, turning fully toward you. Reaching for your shoulder, you cringed as his sweaty hand caressed down your arm. You shrugged it off, taking your glass.

“I’m sorry, but I should be getting back to my-“ he cut you off, placing the same grubby, sweaty palm on your bum.

“Why not stay for a while, looks like you could use the company.” You looked away from his touch, wanting desperately to slap him. What if you made a scene? Not only would you embarrass Seto, but you’ll also crush any possible deals that could benefit Kaiba Corp. This repulsive man caressed your ass, and slowly moved his fingers down your bare thighs, threatening to sneak up your form fitting dress. You scooted backwards, immediately brushing his hand off.

“I’d rather not, and I need to go. It was unpleasant meeting you sir, have a nice evening.” You turned to leave, but his hand gripped your wrist hard, dragging you back.

“Snooty bitch, I have you know I’m one of the richest men at this ridiculous soirée, and I demand you give me the respect I deserve.” he paused and smirked. “Or I could show you whose boss.” Your eyes widened as you dammed the embarrassment and slapped the man across his cheek, leaving a throbbing red mark. He sneered, gripping your wrist tighter, and raising a hand.

“Perhaps you need respect beaten into you!” You shut your eyes, whimpering for the oncoming impact. The drunkard gasped and his grip lessened. Your eyes opened slowly, while your arm fell to your side. You looked up and gasped, your husband came just in time to stop the blow, glaring daggers toward the man.

“It would be wise to leave my wife alone.” He held the chubby man by the collar of his velour suite, nearly breaking his wrist from how hard he held it. “Unless you wish to contend with me, I suggest you leave this party.” The older man shook his head frantically, attempting to back away from your husband. Seto narrowed his eyes and let him go, but not before fracturing the man’s wrist. He scrambled away, making a thousand excuses before leaving the party. Seto sighed and looked down at you.

“Did he hurt you?” You shook your head, giving your knight in a white suite’s hand a tight squeeze. His smile was faint, but quickly faded. “Just stay close to me for the rest of the event.” You did as you were told, not bothering to put up a fight.


	4. Blending

You knew being in a relationship with a demon would have its challenges, you weren’t gullible after all. Especially someone as powerful and stoic as Yomi, the man can have anyone cowering in fear ridiculously easily, demon or not. Still, you found yourself quite taken with him and him to you. Actually, you’re still not 100% sure _how_ the gods graced you in this way, but no matter how you look at it, the both of you compliment each other and your relationship flourished for just over a year. Now, it was time for the next step. Meeting his son.

He was vague on the types of things his son enjoyed, so you had to use your knowledge to the best of your abilities, good thing you somewhat know what children like, having been around younger cousins and all. This was a first meeting, so it had to be absolutely perfect! If a child has a bad experience, it carries on with them, so your hopes of perhaps someday blending a family with the man you love will be over in a blink of an eye. So, pulling out all the stops, you set out an assortment of snacks. Chips, sweets, crackers, anything a child could possibly want. A little bribe never hurt anyone, right?

You smoothed out your skirt, making sure with all the chaos, you looked presentable too. Ugh, you were terrible with first meetings, but with how Yomi spoke of his son, you knew he would be just as respectable and loving as his father.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

The sudden rapping upon your door tore you out of your thoughts. Nervously, you stretched a smile across your face and walk towards the door. With a heavy sigh, you open it revealing your demon lover and his young son, Shura. Stepping aside, you wave towards the child.

“Hey, glad you guys can make it. You must be Shura. I’m ___. Nice to meet you.” While Yomi displayed a calm smile, placing his hand on his son’s shoulder and urging him to be friendly, the young boy however glanced up with his ever so scrutinizing gaze. You extended a hand to him anyway. You can’t let him know you’re intimidated.

“Hm?” The boy looked to your hand, then back up at his father. “Father, I pictured her much differently.” _Off to a grand start._ Yomi squeezes Shura’s shoulder. The boy scoffs, but shakes your hand reluctantly. Your smile never falters, but you move aside to allow the two in.

“Come in, the dining table is in the next room. We can chat in there. I also have drinks and snacks, in case you guys are hungry.” Just like a great hostess, you pointed to the next room. As they come past the door’s threshold and start for the next room, you shut the door, only for Shura to speak up again.

“Father told me not to have high expectations for human dishes. I’m sure it’ll be ok enough.” Your eyebrow twitched. _Why that spoiled little….no, he’s just a boy._ You cough, forcing out more pleasantries.

“Regardless, I hope everything is to your liking. More importantly, I wish to get to know you, Shura. Your father talks about you all the time.” You follow them into the next room, gesturing them to sit down. On one side of the table, sits Shura and Yomi, while you sit across from Shura, as if you were in an important business meeting. _That’s what if felt like, anyway._

Shura’s gaze takes in each one of the goodies spread on the table. Each one he seemed to lose interest in, but rather looks back up to you. “How many men have you been with?” You choked, your eyes widen in disbelief. Why would he need to know that?

“Shura.” Yomi’s firm voice warns his son, to which Shura rolls his eyes.

“Father, I want to be sure she’s serious. I won’t tolerate anyone less than.” Ever so straight to the point.

Placing your hands on the table, you respond, pushing past your insecurities. “Only three, I’ve been in three relationships before your father.” No, you won’t be defeated that easily. Shura just nods, but you can see the wheels in his head are turning. “What about you, Shura? Do you like movies? Games?” You ask, trying to turn the conversation into more a pleasant one. The boy was not having it.

He frowns, a look of irritation plastered on his features. “Don’t treat me like a child. I don’t care for those things.” Ok, you need a new plan. He crosses his arms, pouting. On the inside, you were panicking. _Why was this so hard?_

“M-My apologies. I’m sorry. Tell me, what do you like then? I would like to get to know you more.” Maybe you can still save this meeting.

“Why don’t you have children yet?” _Nope._ Your eyebrow twitches again, you knew children asked a lot of questions, but this was over kill. What are you suppose to say? He’s hanging onto your every word, making snide judgments, you can feel it!

“O-Oh. Well, I’ve never found the right man to settle down with. I love children, I really do, but without the right person, I didn’t see a reason to have any.” You spoke the truth, and hoped that was enough. It seemed to be, as Shura nodded, reaching over for one of the chips, and nibbles on it.

His eyes lit up, but he quickly suppresses it. There, you noticed, perhaps you were getting through to him at least a little bit. You reach over and take a carrot from the veggie tray, bringing it to your lips. Now, it was your turn to ask the questions. What better way to gain the boy’s trust than playing his game? If you can’t speak to him like a child, then speaking to him like an adult may gain his favor. You hoped anyway, certainly you don’t have much more room to make mistakes.

“How’s your training going? Your father tells me you’re also into martial arts.” Shura’s eyes lit up again, this time he couldn’t suppress it. Rather, his displeased expression softens into a thinking one.

“It’s going well. I’m still not as strong as father though.” he sighs with a huff. You smile, the fact he was trying to catch up to Yomi was adorable.

“I see. Your father is quite strong. You must look up to him a lot, yeah?” Shura nods embarrassedly, glancing over at Yomi for a second, before turning back to you. There was even a small blush dusting his cheeks, which made him all the more adorable.

“Y-Yeah, well. He better watch it, because someday I’ll beat him!” Determination etched with the boy’s every word, which made his father chuckle proudly, patting his son on the back. You loved it; this could perhaps work after all.

“There’s not a doubt in my mind you will. I would like to see you two spar sometime, if that’s ok?” Shura nods, as he takes another chip. By the look of Yomi’s collected expression, he’s pleased with how this interaction is, as you are. That was, until the boy asked another question.

“If you’re so nice, why aren’t you married?” His words cut through you. Back to square one. How were you going to tackle this one? Every relationship you had, while they didn’t end terribly, was still quite the sore spot. You’ve already spilled your guts to Yomi, to which he understood greatly, but this was a child asking.

“Well, that’s difficult to say. I suppose I’m focused on my career, rather than on marriage.” You weren’t lying; you did take your career extremely seriously. Shura however studied you, looking for any signs of falsehood. He shuts his eyes and nods, accepting the answer.

“Fair enough.” Then comes the awkward silence. You nibbled on another carrot, not yet defeated. This game of wits is far from over. You had to choose what came next wisely, so you went with a different approach. If talking was getting harder to bond with, then a game will surely make him open up.

“How about we play a game? I know, you said you don’t like games, but this isn’t a child’s game.” you suggested softly. Shura arched a brow, but you caught his interest.

“What is it then?” he asks, crossing his arms and sitting up straight, as if trying to intimidate you. You hop out of your seat and leave the room for a moment, shuffling things in a carbonate, before coming back.

You set a chess set on the table, opening up the box, and start setting it up. “It’s chess. It’s a game of strategy and conquest; you can handle it, right?” you sang, issuing the challenge. Shura smirks, excitement twinkling in his eyes.

“What do you take me for? Fine, I accept. I won’t go easy on you, so be prepared.” He leans forward, mapping out the pieces before him. You hold up your palm, sitting down back in our seat.

“Not so fast. For every piece that’s taken, the player must reveal something about themselves. Deal?” The boy looks questionably at you, and then up at his father. With a smile of encouragement, Shura nods, looking a bit less confident. He would admit it to you, he couldn’t show you weakness.

So, a new game of wits begun, and with every piece taken, you each said a fact about yourself. It started small of course, your dislike for certain foods, your hobbies, and such. Shura was a little less compliant, but still played with your rules, and only said facts he felt it was ok for a complete stranger to know. While the game was getting more intense however, the more he loosened up and dropped his stoic act, his inner child coming out. _You were getting through to him!_

When the game finally ended, Shura was the victor, which he rubbed in your face quite harshly. Pointing and laughing at your defeat, but the payoff was more than worth it. You stand up and extend your hand to the boy, and the boy shook it with a bright smile. “Good game Shura, you got me pretty good.”

The rest of the visit was easy going with the ice officially broken. So, when it was getting late, it was time for Shura and Yomi to go. You opened your front door, saying your goodbyes, giving Yomi a hug, and then Shura one.

“It was great meeting you Shura, I hope to see you again soon.” you smile, waving the two off. You shut the door after they leave, resting your back against it, and letting out the most _exasperated_ sigh you saved up during the whole visit. You don’t know how long you stood like that, but holy shit, that was fucking painful. You couldn’t help but smile though, because there wasn’t a doubt in your mind that it went well, even if it had a rocky start. You were sure Yomi will tell you about Shura’s thoughts during your next date, but until then, you needed a good rest.

Yomi and Shura almost make it back home, before Yomi questions is son. “What do you think of her?” Shura looks up to his father, then straight ahead, deep in thought. A faint blush dusting his cheeks, while he speaks.

“She’s ok, I guess.”


End file.
